Glossary
A B Bán chéo >>>> cross sell Ban hành >>>> Issue Bảng cân đối kế toán >>>> balance sheet Bảo lãnh >>>> guarantee Bị kỷ luật >>>> be disciplined Bị phụ thuộc >>>> Be reliant Bổ nhiệm >>>> appoint Bút toán >>>> entry C Các đơn vị tham gia >>>> participants Các khoản nợ phải trả >>>> liabilities/account payable Các mặt hàng cần sản xuất trước >>>> Goods need to be produced in advance Các mục điều chỉnh >>>> adjustments Các phòng/đơn vị liên quan >>>> related departments/units Các thủ tục chi trả >>>> procedures for payment Các vấn đề chưa được quy định >>>> unprecedented issues Cách thức thực hiện/triển khai >>>> implement station/operating model Cầm cố >>>> mortgage Cán bộ bán hàng >>>> sales staff/sales Chấp thuận cho vay >>>> grant credit Chi phí dự phòng >>>> Provisions Chi phí thưởng tiền >>>> cash bonus Chi phí giấy khen >>>> certificate cost Chi phí quản lý >>>> overhead Chi phí vay >>>> cost of borrowing Chi phí vốn >>>> capital expanditure Chi thưởng cho >>>> rewarding for Chi thưởng xếp hạng >>>> rewarding ranking Chiến dịch do Hội sở tổ chức >>>> campaign organized by HO Chính sách khuyến khích kinh doanh >>>> incentives policy Chủ tài khoản >>>> account holder Chương trình >>>> program/contest/campaign Chương trình thúc đẩy bán >>>> sales contests Cụ thể như sau >>>> details as below/as following Cuối kỳ hạn (đáo hạn) >>>> maturity D Danh nghĩa >>>> norminal Đã nêu ở trên >>>> as aforementioned/as mentioned above Đại lý bán hàng >>>> sales agent Đạt được sự thống nhất với >>>> came to an agreement with Đầu mối >>>> contact point Đề xuất đột xuất >>>> sudden request Dịch vụ sau bán hàng >>>> after sales service Điều kiện thăng tiến >>>> promotion condition Đánh giá >>>> assess/evaluate Định giá >>>> pricing Đổi soát/Tra soát và xác nhận >>>> check up and confirm Đối tượng chương trình >>>> object/target Đơn vị >>>> unit Đơn vị hỗ trợ >>>> supporting unit Đơn vị tư vấn >>>> consultant Dự án chiến lược >>>> strategic project Dư nợ trong hạn >>>> outstanding amount Được hiểu là >>>> meant Đơn vị kinh doanh >>>> business unit Đang tập trung nhiều hơn vào >>>> be much more focused on Đạt được sự thống nhất với…>>>> came to an agreement with Đầu mối >>>> contact point Điểm giao dịch/đối tác ưu đãi thẻ >>>> merchant Đề xuất đột xuất >>>> sudden request Dịch vụ sau bán hàng >>>> after sales service Điều cản trở >>>> hurdle/roadblock Dự án chiến lược >>>> strategic project Dư nợ trong hạn >>>> outstanding amount Dự phòng các khoản nợ khó đòi >>>> bad debt provision Được tập trung >>>> be central Được triển khai >>>> be kick-started Được văn bản hóa/ chính sách hóa: be institutionalized Được xác định trước >>>> predefined E F G Ghi nhận kết quả >>>> record result Giai đoạn thử nghiệm >>>> trial period Giải ngân >>>> disbursement Giám đốc khối >>>> head of ... division Giám đốc vùng >>>> region manager Giao dịch >>>> transaction Giấy xác nhận khoản tiền gửi >>>> bank deposit certificate H Hạch toán >>>> account record Hạn mức tín dụng >>>> credit limit Hàng tồn kho >>>> gift inventory Hình thức marketing >>>> type of marketing Hoạt động thúc đấy bán tại địa phương >>>> micro sales contest Hội đồng tín dụng >>>> credit committee Hối phiếu >>>> draft Hội sở chính >>>> head office Hướng dẫn >>>> guideline/instruction Hướng dẫn hạch toán >>>> account record instruction Hoạt động thúc đẩy bán tại địa phương >>>> micro/local sales contest Hồ sơ >>>> application Hội đồng quản trị >>>> Board of directors I J K Kế hoạch (mô hình) thực hiện/triển khai >>>> implementation plan/operating model Kế hoạch hành động >>>> action plan Kế hoạch tổng thể >>>> overall plan Kế hoạch trả nợ >>>> payment schedule Kế hoạch KPI được giao >>>> dedicated KPIs target Không có tiến triển >>>> không có tiến triển Kênh bán >>>> sales channel Kênh chi nhánh >>>> channel/branch Khối KHCN >>>> retail banking division Không khuyến mại >>>> non-promotion Khuyến khích/thúc đẩy >>>> stimulate Khuyến khích >>>> incentives Khuyến mại >>>> promotion không thể hoàn lại (adj) >>>> unreimbursed Không có tiến triển >>>> be stagnant Kính trình >>>> propose kỳ hạn khoản vay >>>> loan tenure/term/tenor Khoản vay ưu đãi >>>> promotion/ beneficial loan L Lãi suất cơ bản >>>> base rate Lãi suất thả nổi >>>> float rate Lập các giấy tờ >>>> prepare documents Lộ trình thăng tiến >>>> career path Lưu lượng tiền >>>> cashflow Lãi treo >>>> accrued interest M Mã khách hàng >>>> CIF Một khía cạnh nhỏ hơn >>>> To a lesser degree Mua sắm hàng hóa >>>> procure merchandise Mùa vụ/ thời vụ >>>> seasonal/ intermittent N Nắm giữ sản phẩm >>>> product holding Ngân sách >>>> budget Nguồn tiền được tích lũy >>>> accumulated reserve* Nguồn tiền >>>> reserve Nhà cung cấp bảo hiểm >>>> insurance provider Nhà phố >>>> street house Nhà dự án >>>> strategic house Nhằm mục đích >>>> with purpose of/for/in order to Nhận biết thương hiệu >>>> brand awareness Nợ khó đòi >>>> bad debts Nợ quá hạn >>>> overdue Nợ xấu >>>> non-performing loan (NPL) O P Phạm vi áp dụng >>>> implementation Scope Phân bổ ngân sách >>>> allocate budget Phân bổ >>>> rationing/allocate Phân khúc khách hàng >>>> customer segment Phê duyệt >>>> approval Phổ biến >>>> disseminate (v) Phối hợp >>>> co-ordinate Phối hợp với >>>> coordinate with Q Quy định >>>> requirement Quy mô áp dụng >>>> Implementation scale Quy tắc, điều khoản >>>> regulations Quy trình >>>> progress Quy trình tuyển dụng >>>> recruitment process Quyết định >>>> decision R Rút thăm trúng thưởng >>>> lucky draw S Sáng kiến >>>> innitiative SAP >>>> single account profitability Số dư >>>> balance So với >>>> compare to Sự đồng nhất >>>> the unity Sự thống nhất với các phòng ban >>>> departments are in agreement on something Sự tuân thủ >>>> compliance T Tài khoản lương >>>> payroll account Tài khoản vãng lai (thanh toán hàng ngày) >>>> current account Tài sản >>>> assets Tài sản đảm bảo >>>> collateral Tập trung vào >>>> focus on V-ing Thẩm định tín dụng >>>> underwrite credit Thăng tiến thường >>>> regular promotion Thăng tiến, thúc đẩy >>>> promote Thấu chi >>>> overdraft Tạo nguồn cho >>>> sourcing for Tạo nguồn khách hàng tiềm năng >>>> leads generation Thẻ kích hoạt >>>> activated card Thẻ phát hành mới >>>> new issued credit card Thỏa mãn điều kiện thăng tiến >>>> are eligible to be promoted / reach the conditions of promotion Thời gian >>>> time frame Thời gian ân hạn >>>> grace period Thu hồi nợ >>>> collection Thúc đẩy >>>> impulse/foster Thực hiện >>>> carry out Thuê ngoài >>>> outsource Tiêu chí thi đua >>>> contest criteria Tính bằng tiền mặt >>>> cash basis Tiếp tục diễn ra >>>> be going on Tiêu chí thi đua >>>> contest criteria Tờ bướm >>>> leaftlet Tờ ủy nhiệm >>>> mandate Tổng doanh thu >>>> TOI (Total Operating income) Tổng giá trị bằng chữ >>>> total value in word Tổng số tiền trả một lần, số tiền tính gộp cả lãi >>>> lump sum Trả góp hàng tháng >>>> monthly installment Trả nợ không đúng hạn >>>> default* Trái phiếu >>>> bond Trên toán chi nhánh >>>> applied to all branches Trên toàn hệ thống >>>> across the system Triển khai >>>> implement Triển khai chương trình >>>> roll out program/campaign Triển khai ý tưởng >>>> roll out ideas Triển khai ... trên toàn chi nhánh >>>> applied something ... to all branches Trung hạn >>>> medium term Tài sản cố định >>>> fixed assets Tự phục vụ >>>> self-service Tư vấn >>>> consult Tuyển dụng >>>> recruit Tỷ lệ chuyển bán >>>> conversion rate Tỷ lệ phục hồi >>>> recovery rates. Tỷ lệ thu hồi >>>> recovery rates Tỷ lệ chuyển nhóm nợ >>>> flow rates Tỷ lệ thu nhập lãi thuần >>>> Net interest margin (NIM) Tỷ lệ nợ chu chuyển tuần hoàn (thẻ tín dụng) >>>> revolving rate Tổ công tác >>>> Task force/Task team U Ủy quyền >>>> delegation of authority/delegate V Vận hành >>>> operations Vay hộ kinh doanh >>>> business loan Vay tiêu dùng >>>> consumption loan Vay tín chấp cá nhân >>>> UPL (Unsecured Personal Loan) Vay tín chấp hộ kinh doanh >>>> UBL (Unsecured Business Loan) Vi phạm >>>> break / violate Vùng >>>> region W Y Yêu cầu về giấy tờ >>>> documentation requirements Yêu cầu về hoạt động >>>> operations requirements Z Thể_loại:Laboratory Thể_loại:Lab Thể_loại:Tool Thể_loại:Glossary